


Breakfast With Eobard

by jujubiest



Series: Barrison One-Shots [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Also he's still a total shit in many ways, Barrison Prompts, Breakfast, Eobard is not quite in everyone's good graces yet, Food, M/M, Speedster Eating Habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from sheneya on tumblr: Ooh Ooh, if you still take prompts for Eobarry...Barry: "Eobard, I may have forgiven you, and I may love you, but Big Belly Burgers is still shut for repairs. Eobard: "Then go murder a cow for me or something, I want a damn burger."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast With Eobard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/gifts).



> When I first got this prompt I was like "how do I even write this." But it was so much fun to do, thank you so much sheneya for the prompt!

Of all the perplexing things about Eobard Thawne, Barry didn’t expect his appetite to make the top five. Although come to think of it, the way the man put away burgers and stayed so trim despite no obvious exercise routine ought to have clued Barry in a long time ago that something wasn’t quite on the up-and-up.

Even if he’d had a naturally fast metabolism in his youth, the man was half past fifty and his horrible diet ought to have begun to catch up with him at least a _little_ bit.

Now that Barry knew the truth, it made more sense. He had to put away roughly three times the normal amount of calories for a guy his age and weight in order to stay conscious, and that was on a light running day. So of course Wells would be a big eater.

Still. That didn’t explain the monstrosity he was looking at now.

“Eo…what are you _doing_?”

Without turning around, Eobard lifted his fork in salute.

“Good morning, Mr. Allen…nice of you to join the land of the living. And to answer your question, I am eating my breakfast.”

“It looks like you’re eating _everyone’s_ breakfast,” Barry observes, sitting down in the empty chair across from him. “And we’ve talked about the ‘Mr. Allen’ thing…it’s weird.”

“I hardly think my choice of endearments should be classified as ‘weird,’ and might I remind you that I’ve seen you eat three extra-large pizzas with extra cheese _and_ double pepperoni by yourself, so you’re hardly in a position to judge.”

“Yeah, but…” Barry gestures frantically at the table. “Five stacks of pancakes. Five. With syrup. And butter. And…is that…sausage? Between the pancakes? And bacon on top?”

“You, uh, forgot the eggs,” Eobard said, lifting one of the pancakes to reveal a layer of scrambled eggs. Barry made a face.

“I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“Well, you know…Cisco’s still too mad at me to make me any of his super special energy bars, and you’re still punishing me by withholding my favorite burger, so—“

“Eo,” Barry interrupted, reaching across the table to grasp his shoulder and give it a little shake. “I am not punishing you. I have forgiven you. I may even _love_ you…but believe it or not, love can’t conquer all. Basic facts, for instance. Love cannot conquer the basic fact that Big Belly Burger is still shut for repairs. Repairs that are _your_ fault, by the way.”

Eobard groaned.

“Then go murder a cow for me or something, I want a damn burger!”

“I am not terrorizing any livestock today. But I tell you what…you promise to help me out with rebuilding tonight and I will get Cisco to make me some extra energy bars, and give them to you.”

“Deal,” Eobard sighed. “So…was that true?”

Barry frowned, confused.

“The deal? Of course!”

“No, not the deal,” Eobard said, a smile playing across his lips. “You think you might love me?”

Barry’s eyes widened, as though he was just realizing what he’d actually said.

“Oh. That. Um. Yeah…I mean…it’s possible?”

“Huh,” Eobard said, taking another large bite of eggs, sausage, and pancake. “Will wonders never cease.”


End file.
